Kissing Booth
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: I mean a kissing booth at the fun day! Just a little story that I hope will get your imagination working. Might be extended, but only with a little help. ONE SHOT for now.


**Disclaimer:** _**How funny would that be? A university student living in the Caribbean owning a show that is filmed and produced in the United States. No. I do not own it. **_

Brennan's face was scrunched up in disgust, watching her partner bite into an oversized hot dog with the full list of condiments on it. Her tongue stuck out in even further disgust as he chewed the colossal piece he had bitten off in big revolutions of his jaw.

"What?" he said, mouth full of chewed up food.

"Not because it's free doesn't mean you have to attack it. I know you have more manners than to show me what you're in the process of chewing."

Booth closed his mouth and chewed his food before saying, "How come you don't get to do anything? I have to stand at a counter and kiss strangers all day. It's not fair that you don't get to do something potentially embarrassing too."

"That isn't true. I am in charge of the trampoline. It may not be embarrassing, but it will be hard work regulating all those children after they have ingested exorbitant amounts of sugar."

That was the moment that Parker chose to speed by, a tired looking Rebecca behind him.

"And that obviously includes your son. I'm guessing this fun day will be very tiring."

Yup," said Booth around a bite of hot dog, "So, get yourself some popcorn Bones. It's free for all the volunteers."

"I'm fine." Brennan got up and sent Booth one last look. "I have a large group of small children waiting for me to open the trampoline. And please, don't kiss anybody with your breath smelling like hot dog."

"Don't worry. I got Listerine," Booth smiled, "Will you be visiting my kissing booth? You know, to get a little Booth action?"

"No thank you!" Brennan laughed as she walked away.

…………………………………………………….

Brennan watched as the girls and boys on the large trampoline bounced into the air. Beside her were a few adults watching their children, as well as a brave young mom who was on the trampoline with her toddler. She heard the parents scoffing, saying that she was too old to be on the trampoline, but Brennan thought she saw them masking wonder, like they wished they were that brave. Brennan herself knew that the woman was not wrong to enjoy herself with her son, and she would have been up there too if she wasn't controlling the lines. Angela had told her that the rides would not come down until after the concert in the evening. She hoped that somebody would accompany her on the Ferris wheel and the Merry-Go-Round.

"Dr. Brennan!"

Brennan whipped around to see Zach running up to her. He had been helping over by the concession stand and had cotton candy stuck to his shirt.

"Zach. What is it?"

"Angela told Hodgins to tell Dr. Saroyan to tell me to tell you that Booth wants to talk to you urgently. I didn't hear what it was about, but since the message was urgent since Angela got it, I'm suggesting you run. I'll take this over until you get back."

"Thank you," Brennan handed over the box that she had the tickets she had collected in, and half-jogged in the direction of the kissing booth.

What could be so urgent? Was there a lead on the case they were currently working on? If there was, what could they do about it from the fun day grounds? Her ponytail swung behind her as she approached Booth.

Stopping right at the front of the line (the very long line) Brennan caught her breath before saying, "You wanted to see me, Booth?"

"Excuse her a moment, please," Booth said to the curly-haired teenager in a tight pink top and massive hazel eyes that he was about to give a kiss. The girl stepped back and Brennan came to the front of the line. Booth had a big grin on his face.

"What was so urgent Booth?" she asked.

He tilted his head mischievously to one side, "You're standing at the front of the kissing booth line."

"I know. Did you call me for something?' Brennan asked, oblivious.

"People stand in the kissing booth line to be kissed," he continued his cryptic message.

"I know. But it isn't like I paid. You called me."

"Lucky for you, Bones, Angela paid for you."

"Huh? What are you…?"

Before she could continue, Booth planted his mouth on hers. Momentarily shocked, Brennan tried to pull away, but he held her by the neck. She suddenly felt her temperature spike and her heartbeat race like…last time.

It lasted less than a minute, but Brennan felt like she had been standing there an hour. When they finally broke apart, both of them were panting and though she had no idea, Brennan was clinging to her partner's shirt.

"Listerine," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah. So, you can go back to work now."

"Okay."

Fighting the urge to go buy a ticket and come back, Brennan turned on her heel and headed back to the trampoline, feeling like she was on one.

* * *

Short, I know. But you can help me put more on it. Write a review and take the time to tell me what you want to see happen. But remember, nothing more than what can be put into a fourshot. I've got enough stories to write as it is. 

Hugs and kisses!


End file.
